Realizations and Chocolate Bunnies
by Shipperwolf
Summary: It's nearing Easter, Pepper is in a foul mood, and Tony is being, well, Tony. Can Iron Man overcome his natural aloofness and cheer his beloved assistant up?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I keep getting ideas for new fics. And yet I can't get enough ideas to finish my other ones. I'm not alone in this 'writer's ADD' am I? :P

Anywho, I disclaim Iron Man, and all that jazz. I'm off to watch the movie for the umpteenth time. Njoy!!

* * *

He had been tinkering with the same gadget for hours.

And he wasn't even really sure what it was.

Something for the suit?

Something for the Hot Rod?

He couldn't remember, because for the past 4 hours--since he had awakened that morning-- all Tony could focus on was his assistant's strange behavior.

Pepper seemed absolutely livid.

And he had no idea why.

From the moment she had walked through the door that morning Pepper Potts had all but shot lasers out of her eyes whenever they made eye contact. She had barely spoken, besides the initial 'good morning' and the later 'sign this please'.

Even then she seemed miffed about something.

Surely Tony Stark, the mad genius, the billionaire with all the world's great technology at his fingertips, the great IRON MAN could figure this one out.

Had he pissed her off yesterday?

He casually dropped the piece of metal in his hands, bringing his fingers to rub through his goatee in thought.

Yesterday was normal, he remembered.

He ate breakfast--Lucky Charms to be exact.

He took a shower and got dressed.

Pepper accompanied him to 'Arc Reactor Sr.' to discuss a new process of mass production with some energy company.

She went with him when he took a charity check to the local Children's Cancer hospital….something he had done on a whim, and Pepper had in fact seemed very pleased…even impressed.

She patched him up later that day after he got back from a mission in Iran.

He recalled how she smiled briefly while rubbing his shoulder down with ointment. He had flinched and she had to keep herself from giggling.

He also recalled how she smelled like white chocolate. He had remarked on the scent and she'd blushed and said it was a new lotion she was trying--"White Chocolate Cherry".

He'd swallowed down a crude comment about eating her.

Nothing particularly upsetting had occurred.

So why was she avoiding him like a plague and radiating pure irritation when in his presence?

Tony wiped the grease off his hands and stood from the workbench.

He would just have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

finally, an update to at least ONE of my stories. i'm notorious for short chapters, so I apologize in advance. enjoy!

* * *

He spotted her in the den, typing away at her laptop. She still had that strange, slightly annoyed look on her face. Standing at the top of the stairs leading to his workshop, he watched her, careful not to alert her to his presence.

He suddenly grinned at himself; he wondered if this was what a 'recon' mission was like.

Rhodey would laugh his ass off at that.

A single click brought his attention back to her. She had apparently finished with her work, and had closed the laptop in favor for her Blackberry. A few soft clicks on it, and it too was shut and put aside.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her FINISH her work. He'd always assumed her work was never done, because he always had her doing something.

And now he felt like an ass.

Pepper sighed and sat back against the cushions of the couch, the t.v remote now in hand, and…well, the clicking began anew.

Pepper liked stuff that clicked, apparently. Tony was getting bored. And he was learning nothing about why her mood was so down. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he debated whether to stay put or make his presence known, when it happened:

Pepper's legs clenched together, and a hand moved to her lower abdomen. A slight squint in her eye had him theorizing. Maybe she wasn't actually mad at him at all.

He jerked back a few steps suddenly, when she stood and headed towards the kitchen. The sound running water could be heard, and moments later she returned, a glass in tow.

The small box she pulled from her purse confirmed his suspicions.

As she downed the two Midol, Tony covered a chuckle, and settled for a relieved sigh.

She was just having 'female troubles'.

He'd fought terrorists in the Middle East, and stopped a madman from using a knockoff of his suit from taking over….well….everything. Surely he could handle this.

As Pepper continued with her channel surfing, he looked down at his shirt.

He needed a clean one. He was going shopping.


End file.
